Perforated strips of postage stamps are sold by the United States Postal Service in the form of a roll contained in a transparent blister package having a roll chamber extending laterally from a four-sided frame area which is approximately one and one-half inches square. A cover sheet sealed to the frame area holds the stamp roll in the roll chamber. The stamp roll is relatively tightly wound and the outermost end stamp is adhered to the roll by an adhesive strip. The purchaser or user may use a knife or a scissors to cut through the roll chamber or the cover sheet to remove the roll. It may then be placed in a suitable dispenser from which one may tear one or more stamps as needed along lines of perforations between them. Other labels are also packaged in strips that are formed into rolls from which they may be dispensed one or more at a time.